User talk:JuliaPierce
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vampire Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tsuminohime page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glass Heart (Talk) 02:29, June 22, 2012 Re: Eclipse Dormitory Well i can add your name to the list, its as simply as that. :) Oh and a little reminder when you want to leave a message on a persons talk page make sure to click "leave message" at the top of the page and not add on to another persons message. :) Joined Ok so I added your name to the list! So now you are able to take assignments, make sure you read through the guild lines and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Eclipse Dorm Jobs Hello, I've noticed that you haven't taken any jobs yet in the Eclipse Dorm there are some available right now so I encourage you to take some. :) RE: Signature Go on chat and I will explain it to you it will be easier that way. XD 02:55, Aug 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm not the best at explaining this sort of thing, but i contacted Glass Heart and she will leave a message explaining it shortly. 03:11, Aug 19 2012 (UTC) Signature Help Hi there. Lizzy messaged me earlier that you needed help regarding how to make signatures? It's pretty complicated to explain, but in short, you need to create using Wikia codes. I'll give you an example of how to make a simple signature. The signature I use, for example, requires more knowledge about codes though I was a newbie myself when I created it. Anyway, here's a tutorial on how to create signatures, Glass Heart style. :) So, here's a signature I just designed for you, off the top of my head. JuliaPierce That's how the signature appears visually. Here's what it looks like in source mode, which is basically the codes that give the signature it's visual appeal. JuliaPierce I'll explain how to make that type of signature. Basically, you make an in-wiki link to your userpage and then to your talk page, which is this. You type [[]]. When you look at the url of your userpage, it says something like http://vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki/User:JuliaPierce. Everything after the /wiki/ must be added in place of ' so that it links to the page. To give the link a different visual appearance, while still keeping the link to the page, you must add a |''' just before the ''']]. Afterwards, you add HTML tags like '. In this case, for font colors, you start with a ' after the |. The color I added for the link to your user page was Deep Pink. So, instead of ', I used Deep Pink. After that, I added what I would call the name of the link. I used Julia, as the first part of your username. Then, to close the font color tag, I used ', and then the ']] comes in. I followed a similar format to the link to your talk page (which appears bolded here at the moment), though I used the Red color and the name Pierce. So... afterwards, it created this: JuliaPierce Which leads to this: JuliaPierce And that's how you make a simple signature. The ones that me and Lizzy use require more complex coding, so we can get to that another time. If you still have problems, leave me a message on my talk page and I'll get to it as soon as possible.